Ice Flowers and Bumblebees
by etEritSicutSol
Summary: Yang and Blake vs. Ruby and Weiss. This whole thing started with a very stupid bet Ruby made with Weiss ...about Yang. Both of them are regretting it. Note: I do not own RWBY in any form or way, neither do I the characters. My first fluff, hopefully I'll get better. hehe. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Yang walked in. "Guess who's baaaaack?"

Junior gulped.

Yang smiled at him. "Junior, this is Blake."

Blake shifted uncomfortably.

Junior nodded, then a flash of recognition lit his face. "Hey! Aren't you the girl she was looki-"

Yang had her hand over his mouth. "What are you talking about, Junior? That's way back. Just let it rest."

"Of course, Miss Xiao Long. Of course. No problem. No problemo whatsoever and hehe and-"

Junior passed out.

Yang regarded Blake with a smile. "Eh, he gets like that sometimes. He really needed an update to the club and I had some time to kill. Not really, but I needed some fun and info. Two birds one brick, right?"

The raven-haired girl cleared her throat. "Well, um, you see, it's two birds with one stone, Yang."

Yang shook her head, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Who cares? Bird, brick, stone, it's all the same."

With that she promptly passed out on the floor next to Junior.

Blake checked her minutes, a new record. She motioned to the bartender. "One nightshade extra, please. On Miss Xiao Long's tab, please."

With her glass in hand, Blake sighed and hoisted Yang onto the motorcycle. The police later got reports of a blonde crazy woman screaming at the top of her lungs while being abducted on a motorcycle by a woman with a wineglass in her hand.

oOo

"See? Hand the Lien over, Weiss. Now. I want cookies!"

Weiss sighed and handed a bundle over to Ruby, who was grinning with the widest grin that meant "stay away."

"See? Blake, you've got to help me more on this," Sighed Weiss distractedly.

"I bet Ruby that Yang would last more than 4:30, and you know I hate losing." Weiss flopped her hand lazily in the air, motioning to the room in general.

"Yang! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Wake up!" cried Ruby in her high-pitched, adorable voice.

Weiss put her hand on her hip. "Blake. Belladonna. Do NOT tell me we are going to do that again."

Blake shot back, "Well, at least it worked, right?"

"Fine. We need to get her up so that she can drink water, drink coffee, and actually just in general not be passed out on the floor. Blake stared at Yang. "I'm sure as hell not moving her. I got her on Bumblebee with the men's help. Well, they started taking pictures of Yang and a few scrolls got..."Blake pinched her fingers together "crushed. So they were happy to help. Such good service."

"I already said fine."

"Well do it then."

"WAIT A SECOND!"

Slowly, Weiss created a white glyph and slowly dragged Yang to the window. "Ruby, open the window. Now."

And then the white glyph got turned black, and Yang plummeted to the the black glyph at the bottom. She got returned, like a trampoline. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" cried Yang as Professor Ozpin watched with great amusement from his office, with Glynda being ready to intervene if Weiss did something wrong or dropped a glyph. Then a white glyph carried Yang inside, with Yang squeezing tight to hold on. Weiss held up a hand.

"No need to thank me. Also, please let go of the glyph. It gives me a headache."

Then she dumped Yang on the floor.

Blake gave Yang a peck on the cheek. "Go get dressed for bed, brush your teeth, and drink this first," she said, handing a bottle of what appeared to be a light blue fluid.

Yang shook her head. "I'm not drinking anything, Blake, the other one made me dizzy for a day!"

Blake crossed her arms. "This one's safe. I promise."

Yang crossed her arms back. "Nope. Gotta love me, right?"

Blake's next words froze her in her tracks. "Yang. You will either drink this"-she held up the bottle-"or you will drink one of Ren's smoothies. Your choice.

Yang hastily drank the blue liquid.

"Phuaagh! That tastes like tomatoes and blueberries at the same time! HELP, WEISS, I'm drinking a horrible concoction!"

Weiss looked over at her with no concern apparent in her face.

"Well, I helped make that, so it should be safe" and went back to studying.

The next moment was spent in silence as Blake tried to digest how Yang had spit all of one bottle in surprise and horror across the room, all over Weiss.

Weiss dusted herself off, at least the dry parts. Then a black glyph rippled against her body, repelling all the fluid into a ball that was coming for Yang.

The second before it hit Yang in the face, Weiss waved her hand and it turned into ice, but not before flaring bright blue.

"Great, now she's knocked out again and won't bother us. Plus, she wasted some perfectly good dust that was in there."

Blake stared at Weiss in disbelief. Her eyes narrowed, and her bow twitched. "Weiss. Schnee. Did you just use your aura to knock Yang out? That's both a waste of aura, and then let's mention the fact that you hit both your teammate and my girlfriend with a huge chunk of ice in the face."

Weiss shrugged. "What aura? I swear it was an accident."

Blake burst out laughing. And then an ice copy of Blake fell on Weiss from above, and Weiss moaned and rubbed her head.

When Ruby came back, Weiss was in bed and so was Yang, and Blake was quietly studying.

oOo

Weiss looked up at the grinning face of Blake. "THAT'S IT!" cried Yang, and threw on her clothes hurriedly. "Sparring match in the sparring arena, Weiss and Ruby against Bumblebee. Now."

Yang pointed towards the door, and all three remaining teammates headed to Professor Goodwitch's room. The marble floor proved to be infused with dust, and explosions did not ever dent the floor. Ever. Which was why it was the sparring room.

"And...go!" Cried Yang, rushing at Weiss.

Chunks of ice were being chucked at Yang, and they were met by punches by Ember Celica.

Ruby was firing at Blake, and Blake was jumping and using her dust more than ever.

"Weiss! Gimme the dust!"

Weiss launched the box in the air with a glyph, zooming towards Ruby and knocking her off her feet.

Then Nora jumped in. "Obstacles!" She said cheerfully, before hitting them all with her hammer.

Yang and Blake spoke in unison, sliding off the marble wall.

"Nora, a little lighter would have been fine."

Ren sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Nora, please. Next time, again, just a little gentler. It'll actually make it harder without knocking them out."

Nora grinned. "Sure thing, Ren."

That's when Weiss awoke. "Nora. Valkyrie. Look. at. this. floor. You miserable- we're going to have to go get Professor Goodwitch. And explain."

Nora looked down and smiled.

"It's a decoration crater!"

Professor Goodwitch walked in.

And... was hit by Ember Celica.

"Weiss, could you leave some stone in here?"

Weiss nodded.

"Just put some earth dust in here. Then fire. Then ice. Voila."

Yang decided that would work.

Team RWBY returned to class a few minutes later, a very, very, irate Professor Goodwitch facing them. Nora tried to act.

"Oh, no, what happened to the floor?" She cried in obviously false tones.

Yang joined in. "I don't know! Maybe some horrible first-year students snuck in here and had a sparring match?" She offered.

The glare Mrs. Goodwitch gave them made even Weiss shudder.

"Ehm...right. Back to the seats."

Team RWBY was very, very attentive that class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, Yang?"

Ruby's voice echoed loudly through the locker room.

Turning a corner, Ruby walked into the arena where Pyrrha was waiting.

"Yang, I really don't think this is a good idea."

Yang's beaming head appeared from the floor. "Of course it is, sis. I just thought you two should spar to increase skills."

Yelping, Ruby jumped backwards and tripped.

"Y-yang? What are you DOING down there?"

"Just fixing up these gears down here. Wanna see?"

Ruby looked at the floor of the colosseum. "Um, Yang, yeah. Those belong over there." Ruby pointed at the opposite end of the arena. "Under hydraulic lim 2. Left of section 8."

Yang stared at Ruby. "Ruby? HOW ON EARTH DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

Ruby blushed. "I've done a little work on this, per Ozpin's request. Glynda could have fixed it easily, but she had a class so-"

Yang looked at her pointedly. "Ruby Rose, was that the time the centerpiece tilted upside down while Cardin was screaming his head off, afraid he'd be eaten by a machine, by any chance? Ozpin really was mad, so no way he gave you permission."

Pyrrha was watching with mild amusement.

Until Weiss walked it. Pyrrha launched her javelin into the protection barrier of the ceiling and then drew her shield by her side and was out of there. At least she was high up, so maybe she wouldn't get hit by ice this time.

Ruby gulped. She turned, ready to use her semblance, but Yang's arm suddenly grabbed her shoulder and swiveled her around to see Weiss, who had heard the whole conversation.

"Ruby. Rose. What did I tell you about messing around with this arena?"

Ruby gulped audibly.

"You told me to be very very careful, by never touching it again because I could harm the dust in the bottom."

"And did you do so?"

"Nope." Ruby popped the p and was halfway out to the locker room when she caught sight of Pyrrha hanging with ease from her javelin. Pyrrha waved weakly, and Ruby stuck her scythe in the floor defiantly. "Pyrrha, you helped me moving all the big gears. Come on down."

Pyrrha waved her hand in front of her in a perfect imitation of Weiss, momentarily forgetting she was still there. "Details, details, my friend."

Ruby glared at her so much like Weiss -Pyrrha turned to Weiss, she was glaring too -oh bloody hell- that combination scared her. Two friends who were pissed at each other and her and they both had very, very deadly weapons.

"Fine. One second." Pyrrha grunted in frustration and tugged at her weapon, but it remained firmly stuck in the ceiling. "Oh frick frick frick" whispered Pyrrha.

"What was that?" Asked Blake, running into the room. She was late for her sparring match with Ruby against Pyrrha and Weiss that Yang had forced them into.

Pyrrha looked down at the four dots on the floor that were looking up at her.

"Umm, guys? My weapon is stuck."

"That's easy" laughed Yang. "You just need to... get down."

Her grin disappeared as she realized how Pyrrha had even gotten herself up there in the first place.

"Are your weapons by any chance big enough to..."

"Absolutely not" huffed Weiss.

Blake looked up. "I'd throw this to you, but it would get stuck to the ceiling too."

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang glared, this time at Blake.

Blake threw her weapon and scurried up there.

Pyrrha allowed herself a small chuckle.

Then Weiss spoke up. "You guys can come down now."

Pyrrha looked at Blake. The looks they exchanged agreed: it was a trap.

Weiss struck again. "Pyrrha, you can pull you weapon down from down here. And Blake, she can get yours too."

Pyrrha whispered to Blake "I'm sorry, I have no choice." And she lept onto the first white glyph that held her steadily. But then it changed to black, and as soon as another black one appeared, Pyrrha was bounced back and forth until Weiss decided she was tired of all this nonsense and let her fall from white glyph to white glyph until she reached the ground. Blake saw the opportunity and lept for the white glyphs without the black ones.

Weiss looked at Pyrrha and Blake. "Pyrrha, that was for hiding and the imitation."

Then she focused on Blake. "And Blake, that was for missing the trap."

Blake looked around, confused. "But you didn't do anythi-aahh!"

Blake was kicked back by a yellow repulsion glyph.

She landed on the other side. With no cushioning whatsoever. And then Ruby landed beside her with a whump. And so did Yang.

Weiss called out. "And that was for being Ruby and Yang!"

"Children, children. Match adjourned."

All five heads looked around in confusion until they found Professor Ozpin standing in front of them.

He cleared his throat. "I do believe Ms. Schnee did win, unfortunately. Perhaps a little bit of mercy would be nice." "THANK YOU" cried Yang, gesturing at Ozpin. Ozpin continued. "Ruby, please. Cardin Winchester still not set foot in the arena. But you can make some upgrades if you dare sometime. As for you weapons, well, that is your battle. Farewell."

Pyrrha looked up at the ceiling, and the weapons zoomed downwards, locking into place easily.

Yang fired a dust projectile. "And that was for being the Weiss queen!" She yelled.

ol0lo

Ruby stood very small while she waited for Weiss in the hallway. Weiss glared.

"No cookies for a week, Ruby. At all."

Ruby threw herself upon the floor.

"YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" she cried, while throwing a tantrum and knocking herself out easily.

Weiss picked up Ruby, carried her into the bedroom, and threw a sheet over Ruby. But not before she saw-

"AUGHHHHHHHH! BLAKE! YANG! TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE. NOW. THE BUMBLEBEE WILL NOT KISS IN THIS ROOM. REPEAT AFTER ME. FIND A DIFFERENT DORM TO KISS IN."

Yang simply jumped out the window with Blake scaling the windows. Then Ruby leaned up and kissed Weiss.

"Weiss, you're pretty cool. Whenever I tell them that, they say no cookies. When you tell them that, they run. How do you do that?"

Weiss kissed her back. "I don't like cookies. That's all."

Blake and Yang's eyes slowly peeked over the ledge.

Yang bellowed.

"EY GET A ROOM! AND COOKIES! AND FIND A DIFFERENT VENUE! AND YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO LATER!"

Weiss and Ruby at least landed softly on the concrete.

ol0lo

Nora and Ren swung from branch to branch in the nature gym.

"OOH THERE'S ARKOS WAIT A MINUTE GOTTA GO GET MY CAMERA DO I EVEN HAVE A CAMERA OH IT'S SO CUTE THEY'RE KISSING AND OH MY THEY DIDN'T TELL US REN AT ALL THAT'S NOT OK"

and with that, Nora landed on top of them with a loud yell.

Ren shook his head. "Nora, we didn't really tell them either."

Pyrrha stood up. "Nora, that was unfair game and you know it."

Nora and Ren found themselves under a bunch of iron ore. And a whole lot of school desks from the classroom next door.

A muffled voice rang out. "That wasn't really fair either, Pyrrha."

To which Yang then cried out, "SURPRISE!" and hit them all with dust projectiles.

"Let's go somewhere else instead, Yang. More peaceful. Like the library." Blake whispered.

"Sure."

There they settled at a table, peaceful, with Blake cuddled up with Yang holding her.

Then two faces appeared from the bookshelf behind them. "SURPRISE!" Shrieked Ruby, and Weiss concentrated, brow furrowed, and the two black glyphs knocked Blake and Yang together.

"Team JNPR sent us a scrolltext. Teehee fun fun" giggled Ruby

Blake gave them an expletive as they walked out.

Weiss smiled, clearly gloating. "I thought libraries are for reading only? Surely not bad words or cuddling, Blake, Yang."


	3. In which Weiss throws a chair

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Jaune looked at the team. They were in denial. _He would stop this. He knew how.I_

 _They look so happy! Maybe I could... join them?_ He wondered.

At that, he was hit by a chunk of ice from Weiss, who was standing on the rooftop.

"Hey, Jaune! You... took away my glyphs! I think that's your semblance!"

Jaune cocked his head to the side. _Does she fricking mean that I can take out only her aura?_

Weiss stamped her foot. "Jaune! Listen! Try to make it cold. Like, just push your aura outwards and wish with all your might it was cold."

Jaune paused, considering.

"Alright."

Weiss watched, fascinated by the yellow glow that surrounded Jaune while he squeezed his eyes shut in concentration.

Weiss tried again with her glyphs.

"Jaune, you can stop now."

And immediately the glyphs sprang to life.

The rest of team RWBY and JNR watched from below, awestruck. Nora had called attention to Weiss leaving, so they had all been quiet and watched.

Weiss called down. "Jaune can try again. Try to use your semblance."

Jaune squeezed his eyes shut.

Yang studied her hand. Ruby bopped her on the head with one of Penny's swords.

"RUBY ROSE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"It was to activate your semblance. But it's not working."

Yang growled.

Ruby looked to Jaune.

"Umm, Jaune, if you could keep your semblance on until Yang's not angry anymore that'd be helpful."

Jaune looked around. "No can do."

Everybody looked at him, even Yang stared in shock.

"We've got grimm to kill, guys. Please, I know we're acting on the defensive now. I say we go on the offensive and try to kill grimm."

Ruby pumped her fist. "YEAH! I CALL DIBS ON ANY NEVERMORES!"

Yang swiveled and stepped closer to Ruby. "Ruby Rose, beowolves are mine. MINE!"

Nora whistled happily. "I'll take on any nevermores or elephant-y grimm. NORA SMASH!"

Nora flipped her hammer gleefully and hit Ren hard on the head.

Ren rubbed his head, getting up from the pavement.

"Nora," he hissed, "if you ever do that to me again, no more pancakes for a month."

Nora looked over at Jaune. "You wouldn't let that monster do that, would you?" She cried holding on to Ren's pant leg.

Jaune nodded happily. "Well, actually, yes I would, because of that time you broke my leg. On accident, but still."

Nora whined. "But it healed overnight!'

Jaune looked over at Ren. "Do we even have a stove?"

Ren looked over at Jaune, glaring. "Don't lessen the threat, Jaune. Because now this happens."

"A-HA! And what were you up to, you rapscallions, you mean-hearted low-ranked sons of nevermores, you filthy, evil PANCAKE STEALERS!"

Nora prepared her hammer. "NORA SMASH!"

Ruby sighed, Weiss rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, guys, it looks like Nora got YANG-gry! Wanna make sure they're not dead?"

Weiss screamed over "Are you sure you're okay? You look rather BEAT!"

Nora laughed at that one.

Everybody else glared.

ol0lo

Ruby was in the middle of fighting with a deathstalker, firing laser blasts at the stinger then slicing it off with the sword, and Weiss was currently taking on the alpha beowolf.

Nora was sailing up gleefully, proclaiming "NORA SMASH!"

Ruby was screaming at the deathstalker. "NOT MY CAPE YOU STUPID BEAST! YOU JUST RIPPED MY CAPE!"

Weiss looked over. "This will be fun" she muttered to herself, quietly.

Ruby sailed up using Crescent Rose, then dove with Penny's swords straight into the deathstalker.

The small brunette shook in anger, and stomped on the deathstalker with enough force to suitably worry Yang and Ren. Ren looked at Yang. "Ten lien she'll blow a hole in the ground?"

Yang laughted. "Ren, I'm not stupid enough to hand over ten lien."

Yang shouted over to Jaune. "Yo Jaune! Could you please stop Ruby from killing us all simultaneously to, oh, I don't know, blowing a huge hole into the ground and annihilating this grimm, even though it's gone?"

"Sure thing, Dragon Lady."

The flames that came from section five were rather high.

Ozpin shook his head. "Looks like Miss Xiao-Long is having a rather _heated_ exchange with somebody."

Glynda knocked the glass from his hand.

"One, you drink too much coffee. Two, you really have such bad puns."

Ozpin smiled serenely. "Three, Glynda, please give the city a hand and kill some grimm. Dust yes, semblance yes, aura depletion no, please."

Glynda shot an epic glare at Ozpin before jumping out the window.

Ozpin shuddered. "I really hope she doesn't put poison in my coffee again. Horrible woman, really."

"EXCUSE ME?"

Ozpin sighed. _Looks like poisoned coffee for the next month._ "Case in point, Glynda."

ol0lo


End file.
